


Late Night

by rosegold04



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, Fever, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegold04/pseuds/rosegold04
Summary: Mikey catches the stomach flu. That's pretty much it.[Reposted from my old account]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for late night sickness stuff, and Mikey is my favorite. Thus, this was born.

My body officially hates me. The feeling's pretty much mutual.

I'm currently curled up on the bathroom floor at 2:30 in the morning, feeling sick enough to puke up about 6 years' worth of food, and yet I couldn't. Eugh, I shouldn't be thinking about food.

Anyway, it started sometime after dinner. I felt fine all day, maybe just a bit more tired than usual, but not enough to even like... notice, let alone bother me. I didn't feel like being dramatic tonight, so I just made spaghetti with too much cheese for dinner-- seriously, Mikester, _stop_ thinking about food. I didn't feel like sleeping after I went to bed, so I just played a bit of Xbox. No biggie.

Well, it definitely was a biggie, apparently. My head started hurting _way_ earlier than it normally does when I stay up too late, and my stomach started hurting. It was weird, cause like I said, it was way too early for something like this to normally happen. I didn't often play myself into feeling sick, but sitting in the dark with bright, flashing colors with no sense of time passing can affect anyone after a while.

I decided to turn my TV off and climb into bed. I tried for a while to fall asleep, but it really wasn't working. My stomach let out a high pitched gurgle-whine and cramped up pretty badly. That's when I knew I was screwed.

So I gave up on sleep. I went on my phone and played Among Us for a bit until that made me dizzy, too. At that point, it was just past midnight, and I was positively sick to my stomach. I spent the next couple hours tossing and turning until I got that _feeling._ You know, that rush of dread that washes over you when you're about to throw up. It makes your mouth water with gross spit and your jaw weakens and it's suddenly impossible to swallow without jolting at least a little. Yeah, that. And now I'm here.

Jeez, I'm shaking so hard that my entire torso is trembling. I keep feeling like something is rising in my throat and I get that gaggy feeling, but every time I lean over the toilet, it goes away.

If only it were Raph in my position. Call me a terrible brother, but when he gets sick, it's _hilarious._ Think of the loudest, cartoonish, most stereotypical throwing up sound, and that's him. Unless he's legitimately suffering or in pain, I can't help but burst out laughing when he throws up.

A bubble rose in my throat quicker than anything else that had tried to earlier in the night. I pulled myself back onto my aching knees for the umpteenth time and looked down at the water. I could still vaguely smell the bleach Leo used to clean it earlier.

A small burp escaped my mouth, a splash of discolored, bitter saliva landing in the water. A wave of shaky heat hit me from head to toe, prompting me to sit up further. This was it. I was finally going to be sick. _Bout time._

Another, slightly bigger belch slipped from my open lips, trailing off with a weak gag. I lurched forward with a dry retch, ignoring the urge to swallow against the thickness rising in my throat yet again. I buried my face further into the bowl and gripped the seat tightly. Finally, finally, _finally,_ I managed to heave up a mouthful of vomit.

If I thought that gross pre-puke spit was bitter, then this was absolutely beyond nasty. The realization that I could still taste the tomato sauce beneath the stomach acid just made me puke harder. I gasped once the third wave was over, gulping in precious air. My throat still felt tight and my stomach was still flipping, which meant I wasn't done yet. Gross.

I could hear myself gag painfully, the noise bouncing off the sides of the toilet bowl. I winced. I'm totally gonna wake up my fam with how loud I'm being. Trained ninjas have a tendency to hear everything.

Sure enough, just as I was thrown into the second bout, I could feel Leo's long fingers begin running up and down my back, occasionally pausing to pat gently. He was probably speaking, but I could barely hear him over the blood rushing to my ears.

Eventually, I was stuck dry heaving a few times, before my brain convinced my stomach it was done... or the other way around. Donnie would probably know which. I coughed raggedly and spat, trying to avoid looking into the cloudy, vaguely orange water. I just sat there for a minute to breathe. I was panting almost as hard as I do after training with an angry Splinter.

"Are you done?"

I jumped a bit, then nodded. I completely forgot Leo was even there. Donnie suddenly appeared beside me, helping me rinse my mouth, sit back, and take a couple sips of water while Leo wiped down the seat with some toilet paper and flushed. My arms and legs were so shaky I could barely hold myself up against the wall.

Leo and Donnie's hair were both rustled with sleep, along with their clothes. Sleepy concern was written on their faces.

"'M sorry I woke you guys..." I muttered, leaning my head on the cold wall behind me. My voice was absolutely wrecked and I had to close my eyes against the dizziness making the room spin.

"It's okay, Mikey." Donnie said from somewhere in front of me. Something went and cold suddenly touched my face and neck, making me shiver and whine.

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?" Leo was on my other side. His hand took mine and urged me to sit up a bit. "How's your stomach?"

"Mm... mostly sore, I guess." I rubbed my tummy apprehensively.

"He's got a fever." Donnie turned to Leo.

"I know. Let's take him to bed, then we can check it."

Man, I must've been out of it, cause the next thing I knew, I was laying under my comforter and Splinter was pulling a thermometer out of my mouth. The garbage can that normally sat in the corner of my room was sitting beside my bed, and Donnie was putting on a random cartoon on my TV. Thank God. It would give me something else to focus on rather than my aching stomach.

"What's the diagnosis, doc? Will I ever play the piano again?" Yeesh, my vocal cords still sounded like they wanted to kill themselves.

"You'll be fine, Mikey." Donnie chuckled and patted my blanket covered shoulder. "'S just a stomach bug. Just get some rest, okay?"

I hummed, my eyelids drooping. Before I knew what was happening, I was falling asleep to the sounds of Crognard.


End file.
